Two Werewolves
by Istalindir
Summary: You can't say that the episode where Merton was turned into a werewolf wasn't a tiny bit of a disappointment. If you want to see an AU twist of that particular episode then come on in. I can promise it'll be interesting, at least.


Two Werewolves

by: Istalindir

Okay, not exactly the best couple days so far. Not only did my friends try to play 'dentist' but I bit Merton! I didn't mean to or anything, it just sorta happened. I didn't really get a chance to guilt over it before Merton, supposedly, took the wolfs-bane. Alright, I'll admit it was pretty cool to have another werewolf around for a while, so, I wasn't too mad about him lying, but lately he's been acting weird. I guess that whole evil werewolf blood is starting to take over. Man, I really sorta want him to stay wolfed. Don't get me wrong, I feel pretty bad about biting him, but it's nice to have a real pack mate. I'm really hoping Lori comes up with a better plan than getting him to bite her. Of course, the first thing I'm going to have to do is get out of this _cage_.

Okay, I'll admit I've maybe studied a bit more into werewolves then I sometimes let on. In my defense it was only just recently that I found the book entitled 'Wolves and Werewolves: How a pack works together.' Oh, ah, by the way, it's me Merton J. Dingle. How you ask? Aren't I terrorizing the town as an evil werewolf? Heh, yeah, I'd have to say that, technically, that's me. On the other hand I could also tell you that it's more my newly born wolf self. Yeah, he's on a tiny bit of a power trip. Completely normal in young werewolves, and wolves for that matter. I like to think of it as a young wolf just come into his power attempting to find his own way in the world. Man! I should write a screenplay about that... No! Back on topic. Evil werewolf me. Yeah, not much more to say really. Heh-heh... My wolf self is kinda, sorta threatened by Tommy. I mean the guy _is_ an alpha wolf!

--------------------

As Tommy was attempting to escape from a cage, one young werewolf was cruising the scene. The Factory was jumping and his blood was running hot! A howl threatened to burst from his throat but he suppressed it, just barely. It wouldn't due to scare the humans, not yet, anyway.

The werewolf in human guise shot some fine looking females a grin, one eyebrow crooking in an interested fashion. He didn't stick around long enough for them to come over, as they clearly wanted to, and why not? He was a fine, confident male, females liked that in a mate. Not that he was looking for a mate, he was way too young to be tied down to one territory or to pack building. The thought of a pack drew the werewolf's mind to his 'maker', Tommy Dawkins.

He gave a low growl, mostly drowned out by the loud music but startling some of the nearer humans, he could take that no count Alpha in a heartbeat! Oh yeah! There was a new Alpha in town and he was more than ready for the challenge! His feral instincts only made his blood rise, this in turn triggered his ability to shift.

He closed a mouth suddenly full of fangs and made towards the door it was time to find Dawkins and challenge him. The sudden appearance of Lori startled the wolf back into his human form. The quick banter back and forth between them was halted by some idiot humans. His human memories informed him that they were old bullies, his wolf instincts told him they were challenging his authority.

One last parting shot at Lori, now there was a human that would make a fine Alpha-female and it was back to business. As soon as he was out of sight of those humans, though not out of smell sadly, he was wolfed and it felt good! He bared his fangs at the straggler from the group of challengers and went in. He had that guy, was just about to bite him in a simple show of dominance when that damn soon-to-be-ex-Alpha showed up. Here was the real challenge, the real fight. This would mean the difference between Alpha-hood and exile.

His attempts to coax the Alpha into a fight wasn't too successful, this just proved that Tommy didn't deserve to be Alpha he wasn't dominant enough. The young werewolf's instincts drove him to attack, to prove his worth. Just when the real fight was about to begin the Alpha suddenly ran, a taunt trailing behind him. A small part of him cautioned against following, they would be going deeper into another territory but his blood demanded a fight.

So, with one last howl, the challenger took off after the Alpha. They ran for miles, throwing taunts back and forth before the Alpha halted in a clearing deep in the woods and quite a way from the human place. The young werewolf crouched slightly, fangs bared as a growl rumbled in his throat. They didn't need words anymore, this was all instinct.

The Alpha finally turned, head held high in a pose of leadership, his eyes glowed bright as he too crouched just slightly, a growl on his lips. There was a moment of absolute stillness before, predictably, the young werewolf attacked. Too predictably, this was an experienced Alpha and not one to fall for the tricks of a young pup, he stepped aside and, as the younger of the two was slightly off balance from his failed charge, attacked.

The young werewolf yelped at the sudden weight on his back but didn't give up. He fell to the ground taking the Alpha with him, jaws already snapping for flesh. The two fought under a waning moon, each attempting to gain the upper hand. Human eyes would have not been able to follow a fight such as this. But, finally there was a winner. One werewolf crouched over his opponents form, teeth grasping the back of the others' neck firmly. The Alpha, also known as Tommy Dawkins, growled warningly and gave the other a firm shake.

It was clear the young werewolf had one of two choices, surrender or death. The silence in the clearing drew tight before snapping at the sound of a low whimper. The Alpha stilled and the whimper sounded once more, the captive flesh was released as the elder werewolf rose slightly; was his leadership accepted?

The young werewolf, barely more than a pup really, shifted from his place on the ground gave another whimper, flipped onto his back and exposed his stomach in a show of submission. He didn't met the Alpha's gaze, this being proper behavior for a newly defeated wolf, all the younger did was whimper again softly, an apology.

The Alpha peered at him closely before smiling and licking the others' cheek, all is forgiven. The elder proceeded to fully release the young werewolf and rose to his feet still watching the youngster sternly. The younger too stood, head ducked as his entire body gave both apology and excuse. He gave a small growling whimper, it had been his blood running so hot that had caused this. His Alpha did nothing simply watched him.

In a show of acceptance to his new Alpha's rule and his gratefulness at being allowed into the pack the younger slunk closer and nuzzled his Alpha under the chin; his Alpha, in return, gently clasped his fangs on the bridge of his nose. It was an ancient rite between wolves, both a reconfirming of leadership and a show of affection between pack-mates.

Suddenly his Alpha gave him a soft shove and took off into the trees, the younger grinned and gave chase. A new pack was built that night, from an accident, a fight and a game of tag under the moonlight.

--------------------

After that night, everything returned to normal, well as normal as it gets around here. I still don't understand what happened exactly in those woods but Merton stopped being evil and went back to being my friend. It's still great having another werewolf around. I'm not so lonely anymore and teaching Merton more about actually being a werewolf, instead of just studying about them, is a lot more fun then I would have thought. All in all, I'd have to say this was a good ending. And, hey, don't tell Lori, but, every full moon me and Merton go out to those woods and howl till the sun comes up. Pleasantville will never be normal, but I think it's going to become a lot more fun.

Author's Notes: So, yeah... I've been re-watching 'Big Wolf on Campus' (Such an awesome show!) and when I got to the episode were Merton was finally a werewolf, I have to say I was disappointed. ;D This is just my trip down AU street.. :3 Tell me what you think. Like, hate, my writing sucks. XP It'll be good for me to hear something. I know there are somethings I need to fix up.. But this is what you'd call: 'Hot off the press!' Oh yeah.. How was the Merton and Tommy moments? This was my first time writing anything Big Wolf related.


End file.
